Something out of the blue
by phenomenom27
Summary: A twistedd story. Something no one actually expects. Hopefully :P
1. Chapter 1

So m this is the first time I am ever writing anything in fanfiction. REVIEW PLEASE! My chapters are short cause I find reading long chapters boring -_-... I aam trying not to make it a simple everyday type story. I want to surprise here I go XD XD XD …..

Chapter - 1

'Something so red . Lips? Yes. But not ordinary ones. It''s her lips. Whats so extraordinary about it? Everything. It is the most beautiful pair of lips I have ever laid eyes on. Not only that. Where do you see such sparkling eyes? The lashes moving up and down so slowly like those gorgeous 18th century actresses. Her nose? Just the perfect size. Her body so perfectly shaped. So much beautifully curved. Hey glasses so ordinary. Square black framed looking glasses. Yet it becomes an extraordinary one when it is on her. Her sleeves covering her beautiful soft hand. Shirt tucked up fully. Her beautiful brown hair tied up so neatly yet so long that it fell behind her shoulder. So beautiful. Her Black stockings look so sexy on her. What a precious gem she is.' Natsume!' came a shout which shattered my beautiful distraction." Where are you lost?'. ' No where Miss' I lied. ' Well then tell me about the war of 1971'.' Eh...' I was blank. I had no answer. Then again how could I? I was so madly distracted. How could I concentrate when such a beautiful creation by god is sitting just two bench next to me? 'Well? Tell me about it. Just as I suspected. As usual Your mind is lost who knows where. To the principles office. I will be accompanying you there when I am finished with my lecture. I have a lot to tell to him.' said miss keen.I walked away. I was very upset. And scared at the same time. Not because I have to face the principle. But because firstly I will no longer be able to look at Mikan. At the same time I didnt get a chance to see her beautiful smile. I am afraid I wont be able to stay normal today. I need atleast a glimples of those smiles to make it through a day. Those are like drugs to me. But have a positive affect but when not taken has very serious consequences.

' Natsume is detoriorating day by day. He is always lost in his own world in my class. How will he pass this year? This boy always irritates me. What is the use of me wasting my breath Wherease he gives no importance to what I sa...' complained miss keen I miss her. I need her beautiful smile right now. Where is she? Is there anyway I can get to her? Any at all?. ' There he goes again! NATSUME! ARE YOU LISTENING?' shounted miss keen seeing me distracted again. ' Ye...yes miss. I am sorry about whatever I have done. It wont happen again.' ….


	2. Chapter 2

Here alotta seduction takes place so :| ...

Chapter-2

'Hey Natsume! You all prepared for tomorrows game? 'asked Ruka. ' Yah Ruka.' I replied. ' So did anyone ask you out for the dance yet? Who am I kidding? Ofcourse they have. So how many?' said Ruka. ' Mmm...Hey I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later.' / I was too depressed to talk. I couldnt find Mikan anywhere and practice was gonna start soon. I need to see her.

' Hey Natsume.' Came a voice from behind.' Hey sumire' I replied.' So I was wondering. You wanna go to the dance with me? I mean you are the most hottest and the cutest guy in school. Me with you will make a perfect couple. And hopefully after the dance we could go to my house and I would slip into something more comfortable so that we could discuss about me and you' said sumire playing with my tie and acting all seductive. ' No. Its fine Sumire. I mean dont mind. But I am just not in the mood to go to the dance with anyone this year.' I replied trying to act nice. ' Well I would make the dance interesting for you. ' said supire licking her upper lips. ' No its fine. Anyways I am asking Mikan to the dance' I said and walked away from her.

'so you lied. You are going to the dance' she screamed . ' Yeah I guess so...' i said...


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah so aaa review! XD

Chapter-3

Who is this girl? Well its Mikan. The hottest bookworm I ever is so my is usually neglected by all. She doesnt have that much of friends and she usually sit at the corner table of the cafeteria. But that is the best part. She is so mystirious. Just like the way I like it. Man before I thought it was just a crush. But now I am addicted to her. I cant , unbelievably , gather up enough courage to ask her out. Well no more of playing hide and go seek. I am going to go ask Mikan to the dance.

' A...H..Hey...' I said gulping. ' M...You...Your name is Mika...Mikan right?' For the first time I had trouble speaking to a girl. She looked at me with her Beautiful eyes. Hey glasses reflected with the sunlight. ' Y...Yes' she said blushing'. She blushed! That means she is shyed to talk to me. I guess she does have some feelings for me after all. ' I am Natsume' I said. ' Yeah. I know.' she replied. ' M..well.. aaa. Do you...aaa...do you have yesterdays history class notes?' I said. How stupid of me. I was supposed to ask her out instead I ask for history class notes! ? ' ahh...yah...' she said blushing more. She handed me the notes. My hand touched hers. Her soft skin brushed through mine . An eruption took place inside me. I dont know an eruption of what but it felt good. I thanked her and turned back to leave, swearing myself when suddenly Ruka stopped me and said ' Dude. Guess whom I am asking out to the dance?' . ' Sumire?' I guessed. ' I wanted to but she is pissed at me abt something. So to make her jealous I am going to take Mikan out!' he said. Fuck! Seriously? My whole head was tearing apart. He was gonna use Mikan! USE HER! Wherease I am trying Fuck hard to make her go out with me! AND IN NO WAY! I MEAN NO WAY WILL I LET MY MIKAN GET USED! ' Uh...no you cac't take Mikan out' I said. ' Why not? ' said Ruka confused. ' 'Because...uh...i already asked her out." I lied. I had an evil feeling growing inside me which was like if I cannot get her then no one can. Ruka surprised to death asked me ' ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ASKED MIKAN OUT? BUT WHY?' . ' why? Whats so bad about her? ' I said glaring into his eyes. ' N..Nothing' said Ruka and walked away. I knew what I had to do. I let out a huff of breath and then turned around once again back to Mikan. ' M... do you need more notes?' asked Mikan blushing . Oh what a beautiful sight. Her soft beautiful cheeks turned red which eventually appeared pink becuase of her gorgeous white skin. It was a heavenly sight. ' Mi...Mikan...I was wondering if...mmm...you would like to go to the dance with me? ' I said. Worried to death I wondered what her answer could be...

REVIEW PALIZZZZZ! :'(


	4. Chapter 4

So what could Mikan's answer be to the hottest guy in school? Aww it would be soo cool to see them together ^_^...

Chapter – 4

'No' she said. 'No?' I said confused. 'No' i repeated with a moan. I turned around to walk away and then something struck my mind. I needed answers. 'Why not?' I asked with a rather raised voice. She gave no answer and continued reading the social science book. ' I said why not!' I asked more aggresively. She gave no answer. ' I AM ASKING YOU SOMETHING MIKAN!' I shouted. She looked up at me and then said ' do you think i dont understand what your doing here. A guy like you asking out a girl like me isn't normal. I bet you are asking me out to USE me for something. Just like the past 6 dates i had for the dance. Well i am sick and tierd of being toys for you people. I have my own dignity.' she said. 'But i swear i have no intention like that' i protested. ' That's what they all said...' she replied. ' And a guy like you? I would never go on a date with you even in a million years. I know you playboys. Acting all innocent...' she insulted...Shattered i walked away...

OMG! SHE REFUSED :'( ... review :')...


	5. Chapter 5

Aww poor natsume :'(

Chapter-7

She rejected me. ' I'll never go out with you' those words going around my mind. Do i really have such a bad reputation? But why...God I have no idea what's gonna happen to me today. No..I need her no matter what. I need Mikan.

**Next day in school during free period.**

There she is. More beautiful than ever. God I love her. Yet hatred grows inside me because of her. What will i do? Do i love her? Or do i hate her..what?

**3 days past. Natsume talked with no one. He did not attend the dance. Neither did he attend the basket ball game.**

**After 3 days.**

'Heard you got kicked off the team for not attending the game.' a voice came up beside me. I felt someone sit beside me but i didnt boother to look. ' Yeah...' I replied. ' I didn't see you in the dance. Why didnt you come?' asked the voice. I looked up and then beside. It was Mikan. But why did'nt I have any feeling anymore? Why isn't there any eruption inside me anymore? Why? 'Well at first it was because of you...' i replied. ' at first? ' she asked confused. ' Yes. I mean yeah I really liked you.' i said. ' Oh...' she said blushing. ' But I guess all that is gone...' I added. ' Her expression changed. Her eyes grew wide. But it did't seem cute anymore. ' oh...' she moned. ' Anyways I am off..bye' i said. ' Oh one more thing' I added ' Never hurt anyone like this. Think before you blurt out whatever is inside your mind.' I adviced.

**Next day**

'M...Natsume' Someone spoke. ' I was wondering that would you like to go to on a lil friendly date with me tonight. And please dont say no...


	6. Chapter 6

A twist to the story...The story takes a U-turn...

Chapter – 7

I looked up to see nonoco standing there.' M ... sure...' I said...

**After the date**

'Wow Natsume' said nonoco. I had a great time today. ' So did I' . But something felt empty. I felt as if something was missing. Sex? Is that what's missing? Yes. I need to have sex with her. How much more can i bear Mikan's pain? How much more? I have suffered enough . Time to get Mikan out of the picture.

'Hey Nonoco..' i said. ' M .. can i kiss you?' I asked blushing. ' M...I would very much love that...' she said blushing . I kissed her. Sitting on her couch. First a peck. Then I leaned forward and kissed her agian. But this time more passionately. I started using my toungue against her. She moved with my flow. I got more passionate. I started rubbing her thighs with my hand . Then i slowly took my hand upwards and touched her breast. Her breast felt soft. I licked my way to her neck. I licked her neck passionately yet slowly. Up and down and up and down. Meanwhile my hand was on her breast softly touching and squeezing it. Then i felt her nipples. I moved my fingers around it. Round and round. I then stopped licking her neck and un-buttoned her first two buttons of her t-shirt revealing her beautiful cleavage. I then started licking her cleavage. Slowly and intensely. At the same time my hand was doing great with her breast. She moned softly. I slowly then put my hand under her t-shirt. Then inside her bra and got hold of her beautiful breasts. I slowly touched it ,circling my hand around her i unbuttoned her t-shirt and then her bra and started licking her sexy boobs. I wanted my saliva all around her body. I knew it was my tongue's turn to do the breast job so i slowly put my hand on top of her panty which now was wer. I licked her beautiful brown nipples and mastubated her above her panty. Then finally I put my hand inside her panty and rubbed her wet vagina hard. I inserted one of my finger inside her hole and she moned in pleasure. I continued licking her boobs which were now so delicious. But all of this just didn;t feel right. I felt as if i was cheating Mikan. I stopped doing what i was doing. I apologized and walked away...

review!


End file.
